


Branch Extended

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [18]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Alex revisits an old haunt to think.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Branch Extended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aewriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/gifts).



> I opened my Tumblr inbox for drabble prompts again this year! 
> 
> The prompt was for introspective Malex; mood: longing; with the word "desert".  
> ~ Tas

Before Basic, Alex spent many hours in this part of the desert, in the back of Michael's truck. Talking; laughing; smoking; fucking. Stolen hours, away from the danger of his father and whatever it was Michael feared.

He hadn't known what that was, then.

The tree is taller. He should have expected that; it's been years, after all, and it's not someone's tended garden. But it brings home the reality of elapsed time. Change made visual and visceral.

Reclining, Alex opens the SUV's sun roof, staring up. There are no answers written in the stars. There never were. Not for him, anyway; maybe for the boy he loved. The man he still loves. Alex can admit that, if only to himself.

The rumble starts in his foot, packed dirt transmitting vehicular vibrations. Alex's heart clenches when he understands that while he may have left this place behind, Michael never did, and he's here, sharing it again.

Alex unlocks and opens the door, ready when a belt buckle enters his field of view, accompanied by a drawl. "Fancy meeting you here. Stargazing, or ruminating?"

He laughs. "Both."

"Want company?"

It's hesitant, but sincere, and Alex sits up, smiling. "Yes. I do."


End file.
